


Day 6— Corsets

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans Hercules Mulligan, Trans Male Character, Trans Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Hercules makes corsets for himself and Lafayette.





	Day 6— Corsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Lafayette is nonbinary, specifically trans feminine, and uses she/they pronouns. Hercules is a trans man and uses he/him. This was another Kinktober prompt fill for HercLaf+corsets!!

“You look so beautiful,” Hercules breathes, staring at his girlfriend.

Lafayette bites their lip, looking down at themself. “You really think so?”

Hercules kisses them. “I know so. Do you like it?”  
“I love it,” Lafayette replies. “Thank you for making this for me.”

This was a pair of lace and cotton panties tailored to fit Lafayette’s body perfectly, and a beautiful blue and gold corset. The corset wasn’t too tight, made more to fit and outline Lafayette’s body rather than shape it. It clung to their waist and cupped their chest nicely. A spare length of golden yellow ribbon, the same used on the back of their corset, was wrapped in a neat bow around their neck.

“Put yours on,” Lafayette says.

Hercules bites his lip. “I don’t know….”

Lafayette smiles softly and kisses their boyfriend on the cheek. “You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable. I know it’s hard letting yourself love these things, especially with your dysphoria, so don’t pressure yourself.” Lafayette settles their hands on Hercules’ hips, pulling him closer. “But I do think it’s worth mentioning that I know you’re going to look absolutely beautiful.”

Hercules shivers and looks up at Lafayette, smiling. “Okay,” he whispers. He kisses Lafayette, then goes into the other room where he keeps all of his seeing’s materials and projects. He grabs his corset, a darker shade of blue than Lafayette’s, with a white ribbon instead of gold. He grabs the ribbon that goes around his neck, looking in the mirror as he secures it, then slips on the matching lace and cotton panties after stripping off the rest of his clothing.

Hercules keeps looking at himself in the mirror, biting his lip hard. He looks at his hips, his thighs, his waist, his chest— his entire shape gives him so many mixed feelings from pride and contentment to fear and shame. He looks at the corset, thinking about how he faced all those feelings as he took his measurements and made his corset. He adores traditionally feminine things, adores the way certain clothing fits his body, the way the material frames his curves. He just wishes he didn’t feel guilty; like he was a fake.

Hercules takes a deep breath and grabs the corset, walking into the other room. “Can you tighten the ribbon and tie it for me?” he asks, looking down.

Lafayette nearly loses their breath at the sight of their boyfriend. “Of course, love,” they reply, walking around Hercules. They tighten the ribbons, checking to make sure they aren’t too tight before tying them in a pretty bow. “There, all done.”

“Thank you,” Hercules replies, face hot.

Lafayette hums and pulls Hercules closer, pressing their chest to his back. “You look perfect,” they whisper, kissing Hercules’ neck. “My perfectly beautiful, handsome boyfriend.” Lafayette slides their hand around to rub Hercules through his panties.

Hercules gasps, bucking his hips into Lafayette’s hand. “Laf,” he breathes. “Gilbert.”

“Shh,” Lafayette soothes, their other hand sliding up Hercules’ body to trace along the top of his chest. They rest their chin on Hercules’ shoulder. “You look so good like this. So good for me.”

Hercules whines, feeling Lafayette harden. He tries to grind back on their cock. “Lafayette, please,” he says. “Want more.”

Lafayette pulls away and lays back on the bed. “Come here, then. Keep your panties on.”

Hercules nods and obeys, climbing onto the bed and straddling Lafayette.

Lafayette hums and grips his hips, tugging his forward until Hercules settles with his knees on either side of their head.

“Shouldn’t I— _fuck,_ ” he moans, feeling Lafayette lick at his cunt through his panties. He rocks his hips, whimpering and clenching at the bed sheets.

After several minutes of Lafayette teasingly licking him through his panties, they push the material aside to really lick into Hercules, causing him let out a high-pitched moan.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Lafayette says, his free hand rubbing circles in Hercules’ hip. “Just let me take care of you.”

Hercules relaxes and obeys, letting his eyes flutter shut as he gets lost in the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
